Victoria Bouveard
Victoria Bouveard was one of the suspects in the murder investigations of Big Rock resident Mortimer Morrison in A Fate Worse than Death (Case #1 of Campbell City), auctioneer Gunner Lascelles in Charity Begins at Home (Case #3 of Campbell City) and hacker Dominic Gardiner in The Word, The Flesh, and The Devil (Case #5 of Campbell City). Profile Victoria Bouveard is a rich widow residing in Big Rock. She sports a crimson sundress with her long black hair brushing down on it. She also has a baroque pearl necklace. In her first appearance, it is revealed that she is in contact with beeswax to take care of her hair, drinks wine, and eats snails. In her second appearance, her sundress changes to yellow, and it is revealed that she takes energy drinks, plays tennis, and wears lip balm. In her third appearance, her sundress changes back to crimson and she adorns an emerald in the front center of her pearl necklace, and it is revealed that she uses face cream and eats caviar and chocolate. Role in Case(s) A Fate Worse than Death Victoria was found as a suspect in the murder of rich Big Rock local Mortimer Morrison. She was found at the crime scene, prompting Everett to interrogate her. All she was able to reveal about the victim was his name and address, which were two helpful leads. The team had to interrogate Victoria again after finding a tablet of the victim's at the general store. They had found out that Morrison was blackmailing Victoria for an unknown reason. When the team confronted Victoria about her being a victim of blackmail, she said that even though she felt threatened by the victim, she would have never killed him. She said that she did have enough money to supplement Mortimer, she was so stressed that she had turned to wine for support. Victoria was proven to be innocent after the team incarcerated Asher North for Mortimer's murder, but she needed help from the team so they could find her watch. After they had given her the watch back, she rewarded the team with a donation of 20,000 coins. Charity Begins at Home Victoria was once again found as a suspect, this time in the murder of auctioneer Gunner Lascelles. It was revealed that Gunner had recently moved to Campbell City, resulting in her giving the victim a housewarming present, a plant pot. Bouveard was then interrogated once the team had found a death threat to the victim written by Victoria. Victoria was angry because she had bought an antique marble bust that was apparently from the baroque period from the victim during an auction for $100,000. When she had sent the bust to a historian, they had told her that the bust was just a mere shape made from plaster in 2012. Victoria confronted the victim, enraged, he told her that he could not return her money back. She said that she didn't kill Lascelles, but she was ready to. In the end, Victoria was proven to be innocent after the team incarcerated Clarence Appleberry for the murder of Gunner Lascelles. The Word, the Flesh, and the Devil Victoria was found as a suspect for the third time in the murder of hacker Dominic Gardiner. Files involving her were found on a hard drive belonging to the victim. She claimed to not know about his files involving her, but she called him a creepy stalker for doing so. She was then found again as a suspect when the Carl had analyzed the files on the victim's computer, which resulted in the finding of some rather revealing photos of Victoria. She was enraged at how the victim had gotten her private photos, and said that she had filed a restraining order against the victim prior to these events. For the third time, Victoria was once again found innocent after the team revealed Drake Doyle as the killer of Dominic Gardiner and serial killer going by the name of "The Man Behind the Mask". Case Appearances *A Fate Worse than Death (Case #1 of Campbell City) *Charity Begins at Home (Case #3 of Campbell City) *The Word, the Flesh, and the Devil (Case #5 of Campbell City) Category:Characters of Campbell City Category:Suspects of Campbell City